Ego Proxy
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: After an encounter with a new villain, Bakugo ends up in a very strange predicament. Far worse than that, he has to rely on his old and Quirkless friend Izuku to help him get back to normal. As things begin to get out of hand, Bakugo starts to realize that maybe he's not as great as he believes. Maybe his ego was too much? NON-YAOI, AU, quirkless!deku, ochakugo, cat!suki
1. Prologue

"Fuck, this is bad…"

"Oh where, oh where can my hero be; oh where, oh where can he be?" a female voice with a slight country accent echoed into the night.

Bakugo looked around the side of the tunnel, trying to hide from the enemy at hand. He had made a name for himself at UA and when he graduated, he was already working alongside the usual slur of heroes. He was almost as famous as All Might or Endeavor; so then why was he cowering in the shadows? He was King Explosion (minus the Murder – to his chagrin), the 8th highest ranking UA graduate in all the polls. He was in the top three of Rise of the Heroes: Issue 27!

He was a star! He was invincible! He was… bleeding, profusely. He honestly didn't think this enemy was as powerful as she was. He had let his guard down.

"Hello, sweetie."

Bakugo looked behind him as the woman walked towards him, her cowboy hat laying low to cover her face in the shadows.

"Get the hell away from me." He snarled, throwing an explosive attack towards her.

She dodged it without much effort and just smiled big.

"My, my such a little spitfire you are. Feisty… like a little cat. Yes… that's exactly what you are. A cute little bitty kitty."

Bakugo growled as she descended on him.


	2. 1: Hero Training

**there a vast number of things i'm unfamiliar with involving the identity thing in this world. i'm also a new comer to MHA-fiction. if i don't have something right please let me know kindly as i did as much research as i could. thanks.**

* * *

Izuku looked all through his notebooks, trying to find the one that had all the facts about the hero on the TV. One he personally knew and grew up with…"

"Found it!" he shouted to no one.

He flipped through the pages and smiled at the crude artwork and fading statistics.

* * *

**Name: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Function: sweats nitroglycerin and uses friction to create explosions**

* * *

Even though they seemed to drift apart after the weird incident at the stream so many years ago, Izuku still liked to keep up with his former classmates to see how they have faired with their powers. He had hoped he could get latent powers but it seemed he was one of the few people in the world who was Quirkless. That didn't stop him from going about his favorite hobby and that was keeping a record of all the heroes and their Quirks and statistics. He would watch them on TV or see them at some of the Pro Hero conferences. Most of them ended up being sidekicks and some even became villains, but there were a few (like Bakugo) who had become a Pro Hero and making a name for themselves in the hero community.

"In other news, up and coming hero King Explosion has been reported as MIA as of last night. Locals say that he was last seen in the Tattooine area fighting off a new villain that has been making her own splash onto the scene: DNA Ranger."

Izuku looked at the screen in curiosity as they showed a picture of a young woman in cowgirl gear with a large cowgirl hat that framed her eyes and had two gun looking things at both of her hips in a gunbelt.

"Local news anchors have reported that DNA Ranger has the ability to rearrange someone's DNA. How the quirk works exactly is still up for debate other than that she points her guns at the victims. We are unsure if the guns are a part of her Quirk or if they are a prop. We interviewed the #1 Hero, Endeaver, about an encounter that he has had with DNA Ranger. Here's what he had to say."

The picture went to a clip of the interview with Endeaver.

"She's a complete lunatic. She goes around using her Quirk for something as idiotic as changing people into other things. She could be doing something good for the planet, like curing diseases or enhancing science. Instead, she goes around harassing the citizens and causing mischief. How pathetic."

"More on this subject when information arrives. As of right now, King Explosion is still unaccounted for. If anyone has any information on him, please contact the studio at the number on the screen."

* * *

Izuku stared at the TV in shock. _Bakugo is missing?_ He was the fiercest fighter he knew… other than All Might, but still. It was very unusual for Bakugo to be taken over by an enemy… if that's what happened. Izuku began to scan his notebooks for any weaknesses that Bakugo had, starting with the one he had in his hand and working his way through the notebooks of other interesting UA graduates and their accomplishments to get to the more recent notes.

"Uravity… Froppy… Ingenium… Aha! King Explosion…"

He looked over the stats of his friend but didn't see any notes regarding Bakugo's weaknesses. In fact, most of the statistics he had were all about Bakugo's powers and power boosts he had accomplished since they parted ways in middle school.

"Kacchan's abilities grow every time he is seen somewhere, but no one so far has been able to defeat him… If he's missing then that means that someone took him by surprise. Gosh; Kacchan would have had to have been hurt badly or overtaken by someone like DNA Ranger. She seems like someone he wouldn't expect to be able to handle him…"

Izuku's alarm went off and he looked over at the All Might alarm blaring the time.

"8:30 AM IS HERE! 8:30 AM IS HERE! 8:30 AM IS HERE!"

He got up and turned it off and began to get dressed for work. He pulled off his shirt and flexed his muscles in the mirror. Even though he didn't develop a Quirk (even something small like his mother) he decided that if he wanted to be close enough to the heroes, he would have to try to look like one and be of use in a different way. So, he trained his body and bulked up and was able to become a personal trainer for heroes that wanted to work on their physical attributes when their Quirks didn't require them to do so. He loved his job and was happy he had persevered.

"8:45 AM IS HERE! 8:45 AM IS HERE!"

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

He grabbed his backpack and ran outside to his motorcycle, driving into work.

* * *

"You're doing great! Come on! Hurt me, Uraraka!"

Ochako yelled loudly and kicked Izuku's hand but just bounced off, falling on her back. She growled, hitting the floor.

"Damn it! Doing this without my Quirk is really hard."

"I know, but using your Quirk won't help you gain the physical strength that you need. There are many people who have the ability to take away Quirks and there are many who may have the ability to keep you from touching objects to activate your Quirk. You _need_ to get stronger."

"I know…"

He held his hand out to help her up.

"Come on, let's try again."

Ochako took it and they slammed against each other, her not used to being at her normal weight. She laughed nervously and stuck her hair behind her ear.

"Without my Quirk I'm a little heavier than usual, huh?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" He pushed against her to separate them. "We shouldn't think anything else of it. Kacchan would kill me if he saw us like this."

"King Explosion is _not_ my boyfriend and from what you've said, you haven't seen him since middle school."

"That might be true but it's still obvious that he likes you and he would have no qualms pummeling me."

Ochako laughed. "Yeah, him screaming at me and calling me names is him liking me?"

"You know how he is… he'd never show his vulnerable side, even to the girl he liked. Besides, he's missing…"

"Yeah… I'm actually king of worried. Usually I don't but with him actually going missing like this… I just hope he hasn't gotten in contact with that new villain. She's not like the others; the fact that she can rearrange DNA is a little scary. What if Bakugo and DNA Ranger got into a fight and she turned him into something we would never recognize? What if she turned him into a bug or something and squashed him?!"

"Calm down, Uraraka. Even if she did turn him into something, from what I've gathered from the footage I've seen, she doesn't seem like the type to use her powers to kill people. She just does stuff to make it harder for the heroes to fight her. After watching the headlines, the last three times she had appeared, she only rearranged a hero's DNA once and that was because the hero's Quirk had to do with smell, so she made it where he didn't have a nose. It seems like her Quirk mostly just makes people stay away from her… but you know Kacchan…"

Ochako rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's true. He doesn't care what they are or who they are, a villain is a villain."

"Hey! Quick! Turn on the news!" another trainer yelled from the back of the facility.

Izuku grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, everyone turning their attention to it.

"This just in: Pro-Hero, King Explosion's, hero attire was found by a citizen in the middle of the alleyway with King Explosion nowhere to be found. The city is on high alert. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of King Explosion, please call the number on the screen."

Uraraka gasped, putting her hands over her mouth as Izuku just stared at the screen in shock. _It can't be… Kacchan… he… he can't be **dead**._

* * *

**so here's how it is: izuku didn't meet all might and nothing ever happened. he is quirkless but trained his body so that he could still be of help. as we have seen in the show, there are heroes who have great quirks but don't have good physical strength, so that's what izuku does. i love Ochuku but i'm secretly an Ochakugo girl. either way, izuku and bakugo have had contact with each other but it's not exactly buddy-buddy.**

**PS: we all know he would still have an all might alarm clock.**


	3. 2: Cat Got Your Tongue

**i do not follow the manga but i have heard recently that bakugo will probably go with a different moniker for his hero name than king explosion. as of now, this is the name i'm going with. when i hear the okay that he's going with the other name for definite, all fanfictions following this one will have that name. just saying.**

* * *

_It can't be true! Kacchan can't be dead!_

"Oh no… Bakugo…" Ochako said, starting to tear up.

"Training is cancelled for today." Izuku said softly, clenching his fists.

Ochako was the only one who heard him but she relayed the message to the others there. She took the inhibitors off of her feet that cancelled out her zero-gravity Quirk and put them away as she grabbed her stuff. Everyone else put their inhibitors up as well and cleared the training hall. Once everyone was gone, Izuku just stood there in the middle of the building, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Kacchan _can't_ be dead. There's something weird going on with this." He breathed in, pursing his lips in determination. "If that's the case then what could have happened to him?"

He finally moved, walking towards his little office and pulling out some notebooks he brought with him for his students as well as any free time he had to get additional information.

"If what the media says is correct and Kacchan got caught up with DNA Ranger, then it might not be that he's dead but that he's not himself. So then what could he look like… or _be_? Can DNA Ranger turn people into other things? I mean, does she store a small bit of DNA from everyone/thing that she has touched in order to inject a small part of it into the next person or thing? Then again we don't know much about her Quirk other than her name and attire…"

He rambled off some other facts he had gathered and then sighed, leaning back in his seat to look at the ceiling.

The fact of the matter was that there were only three possible things that could make Bakugo disappear like that. One was that DNA Ranger got a hold of him somehow, two was that he was dead (highly unlikely), or three was that he was severely wounded and he didn't want anyone to know. Knowing him, it was most likely the third option. He would never ask for help and if he had really gotten his ass handed to him, there's no way he'd face the public for a while. But the clothing is what confused Izuku… If Bakugo really was hurt, he would have left his clothes on just in case someone found him.

It was getting more interesting the more Izuku thought about it. Bakugo would rather keep to himself than ask anyone for help and if he was severely injured, he could be in danger…

"Well, it's not like he'd ever come to me for advice and he _definitely_ wouldn't come to me to help in other matters. Then again he probably forgot all about me. We parted ways after middle school…"

Izuku finally grabbed his things and went to leave when he heard something in the alleyway next to the building. Izuku made a face and walked over to the side of the building.

To his surprise, it was… something he didn't expect.

"Ka…chan…?"

Bakugo turned at his name, breathing heavy and completely naked. Izuku looked away as Bakugo chuckled a little.

"Just my luck… I get my ass handed to me by some crazy bitch and I end up on this side of town… What's cooking, Deku?" he said with a lazy smile

"Um… nothing much… um… your clothes…"

"Yeah. I had to abandon them but I don't think she missed me… I can't see straight and my body feels like I'm about to explode. Hey, Deku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell-"

Bakugo passed out against the building and Izuku fumbled to grab him.

* * *

Bakugo opened his eyes and knew immediately that something was different. Things looked bigger, things felt strange, and he was somewhere he didn't quite get. He went to put his hand to his head but realized his hand was different too. He looked at it for a moment, trying to figure it out when he heard footsteps. He looked over and saw Izuku high above him. _The hell?_

"Ah, Kacchan, you're awake." He sat on his knees and put a bowl beside him. "I wasn't sure what to do actually… um… Can you talk?"

"Of course I can talk." Bakugo grumbled, although it was awkward. "What the heck's going on? Why are you bigger than me and why do I feel weird?"

"Uh… well… I don't know if you really want to find out right now. Your injury is still pretty bad and I can't really see because of the fur and all and-" Izuku slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean…"

"Fur?"

Bakugo heavily picked himself up but found he couldn't walk right.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Here, let me just… um…"

Izuku wasn't sure what to do so he just did it and grabbed Bakugo up. Bakugo went to raise hell when Izuku stopped in the mirror and he saw himself. He just stared at the mirror in silence.

"Yeah, so… When I brought you in here, you were bleeding really bad (still are, by the way) and then you started breathing weird. I went to get some cool rags because you were really feverish and when I came back, you looked like this."

"This… is… humiliating…" he said, still in shock. "No one is going to take me seriously."

"You'd really go back out there looking like this?"

"I just said no one would take me seriously looking like this, damn it. Pay attention, Deku." He growled, looking up at Izuku. "We gotta find that dumb lady and get her to change me back."

"Well, I mean, she's a villain so she should be around and all…"

"Then how about you get your Quirkless ass out there and help me find her!?"

"Because you're still bleeding pretty badly and now that you look like this and all, I mean…"

"I can still fight. Cat or not, I'm still King Explosion."

"That's true but, I mean… you're a cat, Catchan, I mean, Kacchan."

"What'd you just call me?" he growled, looking back at Izuku.

"Nothing! Uh…"

"I will set your ass on fire, I swear to god, Deku."

"I know."

"Heal me and then let's go find that DNA lady."

"Right…"

* * *

DNA Ranger pulled up her glasses and put her hands on her knees as she knelt down on the other building in front of Izuku's training center.

"Gosh darn it, I done lost him to that green feller… He'll be coming after me now, that's for sure." She giggled. "That's what he gets for being so darn cute. Better make sure I stay out of his hair to keep him from getting to me. With King Explosion out of the way, I don't have to worry about too many of the other Heroes coming after me. They're all afraid of what I can do and this little encounter just iced my cake!"

She jumped down on the other side of the building, whistling happily.

* * *

**Name: DNA Ranger**

**Quirk: animate amalgamation**

**Function: The user can merge two or more separate (living) objects into one and they can decide which parts of the objects are dominant in the union, what is deleted and which merge**

* * *

**well well well, looks like bakugo turned into a cat and has to rely on deku to help him out. isn't that just the... cat's meow. ＼(￣▽￣;)／**


	4. 3: Little Kitty Ego Commitee

**there is a ship of tsuyu and tokoyami so i'm going with it. and i'm a little hazy with how dark shadow works exactly. i'm not sure on the level of individuality he has... (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

* * *

Izuku made a face as Bakugo looked at him angrily.

"Is this supposed to you make me feel better?"

"Well, I mean, it fits you and everything and it _is_ your outfit…"

"This is fucking humiliating. Get it off of me before I kill your face."

"Are you sure?"

Bakugo looked up at him and Izuku laughed nervously. He grabbed him up and took off the outfit and then set him down. Bakugo made a face as he found himself unable to stop himself from licking his fur. He just _had_ to be clean and even…

"So, I mean, do you plan to go out like that? What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Bakugo said, licking his paw and then rubbing it on his face. "The only thing I can think of is to take me to the Hero Office and I'll have to tell someone about the issue. We need to warn other people about her before the half of us are turned into animals and become a laughing stock."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't they want to interview you and show what happens when you get in contact with this villain? What was her name again?"

"I think she called herself DNA Ranger."

"DNA Ranger… like DNA arranger?"

"I guess. I don't know, moron."

"Well, I mean, her name kind of tells us a little bit about her power. She seems to be able to manipulate DNA in certain ways…"

"You can see that on the news, idiot. I swear you haven't changed at all, Deku."

"Hey, I'm not defenseless anymore. I help people…"

"Right, right, because that was always your useless dream as a Quirkless individual. Where has that dream gotten you, hmm? I haven't seen you around or anything so…"

Izuku frowned. "We're not in school anymore, Bakugo; don't you think this type of insulting and degrading behavior is something you should have grown out of already?"

Bakugo smirked. "Well, well, look at you, Deku. You finally have some spunk in you."

"I'm not like I used to be and I _do_ have a purpose in this world. Why don't you ask Uraraka-chan what I do."

Bakugo hissed at Izuku. "What the hell do you mean? What are you doing with Ochako?"

"I dunno, _Catchan_, why don't you go and ask her? Oh, wait, you can't, because you're a cute little cat."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Is it working?"

"No, because your insults suck as much as you do." He jumped down from the couch and headed towards the door. "Forget it. I should have known that Deku will always be Deku and be just as useless, as well as defenseless."

He went to the door and jumped up, trying to turn the knob. He missed and fell to the ground. Bakugo made a face and tried again, barely reaching the knob. Bakugo breathed in angrily and then sat back on his haunches and lifted his hands up.

"AP Shot."

"NOPE! No, no, no, no, no!" Izuku yelled, running from the back of his office. "Don't you dare destroy my door."

"Oh, great, you can open for me then." He said with a smug look on his face.

Izuku clawed his hands but opened the door and pulled his leg back. He kicked Bakugo right in the butt and sent him flying through the air. Luckily, Bakugo was able to keep himself from falling by using his Blast Rush Turbo and then landed on his feet on the fence a few feet away from the front door. He turned back to Izuku and Izuku stared at him. Bakugo tried to point but he wasn't able to move his fingers in a way that worked, so he pointed his paw at him.

"You'll get yours, Deku."

"Looks like you've already gotten yours, Catchan. Don't come crying to me."

"Ha! Like I really need you or _ever_ needed you."

Izuku laughed. "Says the guy who can't work when he's covered in water." Bakugo glared at him. "Yeah, thought so. I know your weakness, King Explosion… Just remember that."

He shut the door and Bakugo made a face. _Now_ where to I go?*

* * *

Ochako brushed her hair as she came out of her room, finding her roommate, Tsuyu, sitting on the couch.

"Anymore news on Bakugo?" she asked.

"Nothing so far… Do you really think he's dead?"

"No… I don't think that. He's too stubborn to die."

"That may be true, but he's not exactly the most focused at times, especially when he thinks he's got who the enemy is going to be. Knowing him, if that DNA Ranger lady didn't look threatening to him, he took her for granted."

"He was always hot-headed," *_ribbit_* "But he's not an idiot. Even if he decided that she wasn't going to be strong enough for him, after a while, he'll admit to himself he was wrong."

"That's kind of the problem…" Ochako sighed, leaning over on the arm of the couch. "I just don't understand him sometimes. I've seen him do things that are actually quite nice and even sweet at times… why does he believe that has to be so tough all the time?"

"Maybe he has a complex?" Tsuyu said, putting her finger to her chin.

Ochako laughed. "Of _course_ he has a complex: his ego. For someone who has the potential to be so nice, he can be such an ass. He just has to show off… Can you believe that Midoriya-sensei and Bakugo used to be friends when they were little?"

"Really?"

"Midoriya-sensei was telling me about it a few months back and even has a picture of them. To think that someone as nice as Midoriya-sensei was friends with someone like Bakugo."

"Careful," *_ribbit_* "Don't start liking your teacher too much."

"Why? What's wrong with Midoriya-sensei?"

Tsuyu didn't say anything but gave a look and Ochako made a face.

"You too? What's with everyone thinking that Bakugo likes me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" she yelled, standing up. "I mean… Like I told Midoriya-sensei, him yelling at me and calling me names is _not_ saying he has a crush on me or something."

"Bakugo would never just tell you." *_ribbit_* "He's too prideful for that."

"Next time he does something 'romantic-y' let me know, okay?" she said, going back to the bathroom to put the hairbrush back in there.

Tsuyu shook her head and turned on the TV, the news coming on. She flipped through the channels as Ochako went behind the couch to go into the kitchen and get something to drink. She looked through the fridge and found some left-over dinner from the night before and was just about to put it in the microwave when she thought she heard something outside. She stopped, listening, then she opened the microwave to put the left-overs in there.

"Tsuyu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you put the new thing of soy sauce?"

"I think it's under the sink." *_ribbit_* "I was going to put it in the cabinet but there's too much stuff in there. If there isn't anything happening this weekend, we need to really clean it out. I think there's stuff in there from when we first moved into this place." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I really think we should- WAAAAH!" she screamed, falling back onto the floor.

"I apologize."

"Tsuyu, your boyfriend scared the hell out of me again!" she yelled.

"Sorry." Dark Shadow said, looking at his vessel. "I was going to surprise her."

"Would it be too much trouble to be let in?" Tokoyami asked.

Ochako turned the knob as the bird-headed man walked in, bending from his tall height.

"Please tell Dark Shadow that he has to knock and be let inside just like you do."

"It was just a bit of fun, sorry…"

Tsuyu walked into the kitchen and Tokoyami smiled a little.

"Sorry to stop in like this, ma'am," he said with a wink. "But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me on a little late night date?"

Tsuyu smiled. "I'd love to. But let me change first, okay?"

"Hey." Ochako said.

"Maybe if you ask Bakugo out, you'll have a boyfriend too." She said with a smirk as she left to get changed.

Ochako made a face as she pressed the numbers on the microwave.

"Tsuyu is right, Uraraka; why don't you talk to Bakugo?"

"We just had this discussion and she's going to act like it's something different… As I told her, there's just too much Bakugo going on in Bakugo's head. I'm not even a thought in there."

Tokoyami smiled. "I think you're wrong. You've always been attuned to him ever since we were in the academy. Just because he's too dumb to make a move on you doesn't mean that you can't. I mean, if someone as antisocial as me could get a girlfriend, I think Bakugo could too."

"But why does it have to be me? There's plenty of other girls who can handle him."

"Maybe that's not what he needs."

"What do you mean?"

"People 'handle' Bakugo all the time but that's not what he needs. He doesn't need a handler, he needs a lover."

Ochako blushed immensely. "Oh my _god_!"

"That's not what I meant… you know what I meant!"

*_ribbit_* "It will take a miracle for either of them to confess to each other. I don't know why you keep pressuring."

"You said the same thing!"

"I know and that's why I'm saying it will take a miracle. You're letting Midoriya Izuku cloud your real feelings."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well… he's Quirkless… I mean… did you ever think about that?"

Ochako shut her mouth as Tokoyami led Tsuyu out of the house.

* * *

Ochako watched her food finish in the microwave and took it over to the bar. She took out her chopsticks and started eating, looking over her living room in anger. _So what if Midoriya-sensei is Quirkless? He's a better teacher than most of the ones with Quirks and is **definitely** better than Bakugo. Bakugo could give two flips about me… Why does everyone keep saying he likes me?_

"Hey!"

Ochako looked at the back door and saw a blonde cat with red eyes staring at her. She gasped and leaned against the bar.

"What king of cat is _that_?"

"Let me in." The cat said.

Ochako yelled, running around the bar to the other side.

"Hey, Round Face, what the hell?! It's me!" Ochako looked around the side. "Bakugo."

"Bakugo?"

"What are you hidin' for like you've never seen a talking animal before?"

"It's… sometimes still a bit jarring… Wait, _Bakugo_?"

She got up and went to the door, opening it up. The cat walked in and jumped onto the counter gracefully, turning and sitting to look at her. Ochako looked at the cat and turned her head a little.

"Is that really you? I mean…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Apparently that stupid DNA Ranger chick can manipulate cells or something."

"And… you got caught?" she said, trying not to smile.

"Don't act so smug, Pink Cheeks."

"I'm not. It's just… odd… The great King Explosion was outwitted by a woman who can turn people into other things." Ochako giggled. "Good thing she didn't decide to turn you into a pillow or something."

"This isn't funny, lady." Bakugo said, his eyes narrowing. "I need your help. Deku was useless, so the only other person I trust with this information would be you."

Ochako blinked. "Why?"

"I dunno, you're smart, I guess?" Bakugo coughed a little, covering his mouth. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Um… I mean, I guess so… Wait, did you say Deku? Isn't that the thing you used to called Midoriya-sensei?"

Bakugo made a face. "Midor- What? Sensei? What do you mean?"

"What does it matter? De- I mean, Midoriya-sensei is the best physical combat coach in the area! He's taught countless people how to not just rely on certain Quirks, but to use our Quirks as enhancements of physical strength. I've been doing a lot better since I started with him."

Bakugo's ears went back. "You like him."

"Of course I do, he's a great instructor."

"No. That's not what I meant." He said, his ears moving around.

Ochako made a face. "Why didn't you just stay with Midoriya-sensei?"

"Because he's as useless as he is defenseless. I call him Deku for a reason, Pink Cheeks."

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's not as defenseless as he was when you knew him back in grade school. He's made a name for himself and because he's Quirkless, it actually really helps and-"

Bakugo held his paw up to stop her from talking. "Enough. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well… I guess?"

Bakugo made a face at her. "You guess?"

"Why do you want my help of all people? What about Kirishima?"

"He lives across town and I'm not going to walk like this all the way over there."

"Did you lose your powers?"

"No, it's just hard to do. I'm… not feeling myself right now." He shook his head. "That's beside the point. Are you going to help me or not?"

Ochako sighed. "Fine; but you can't be seen. Tsuyu will be back with Tokoyami soon."

"Does this place not allow cats?"

"No, but, I mean, do you _want_ them to know you're a cat?"

Bakugo made a face. "True."

"If they see you, they'll ask me why I have you and I honestly don't see you playing as a normal cat. It's not your style."

Bakugo sighed. "Fine." He jumped down from the counter. "In any case, it's probably for the best. Having stupid Deku know about this is bad enough. I don't want rumors going around… What are you eating? Anything good?"

"I'll make you a small bowl."

Ochako looked in the cupboard to find a bowl and put a bit of her food into it. She came around the corner to give it to Bakugo, but found him on his side.

"Bakugo?"

* * *

**obviously if it were a real cat, izuku would never kick it. and it looks like he's not doing as well as he makes himself out to be. whatever will they do?**

**oh and izuku had gone and gotten one of those costumes for cats and since bakugo is a pro-hero, they had his costume for animals, so that's what he had.**


End file.
